


And Yet

by TuppingLiberty



Series: It's the most wonderful time of the year - TLib Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone Amnesty
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Condoms, First Time, Kinktober, M/M, No Final Spoilers, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: No finale spoilers - takes place sometime after episode 6 but before episode 12.Agent Stern represents everything Barclay needs to stay far, far away from.If that's true, someone should tell Agent Stern to stop flirting with him, goddammit.Kinktober day 6: Blowjobs(If I start kinktober now, maybe I'll finish in October. This is looking less and less likely though. Oh well)





	And Yet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Amnesty! I was feeling inspired by the lovely finale. <3 
> 
> Does Amnesty Lodge have a bar? I wrote this as a bar area. That might be wrong. Oh well.

He's everything Barclay should run away from. Hadn't he told Ned off for publishing that video and bringing the feds down on them? He should maintain a professional distance. He can serve food and drinks without getting friendly. 

And yet. 

Agent Stern - Joseph, not Joe - no,  _ Agent Stern,  _ keep it impersonal - smiles at him from across the room. Scowling, Barclay turns around, very intently cleaning a perfectly clean glass with his bar towel. 

And yet, indeed. This would be a hell of a lot easier if the agent would just stop flirting with him. 

Ned’s been teasing him about his ‘bigfoot blush’ for  _ days. _

It doesn’t help that Mama’s gone. What the fuck is he supposed to do with three new recruits  _ and _ a fucking FBI agent under his roof? Sure, it’s quiet now, no abominables due for at least another month, so quiet. Boring, even. 

And boring means trouble. 

Though watching Aubrey slip up, light her finger on fire, and then try to explain to Jo-  _ Agent Stern _ how the ‘trick’ worked and where the lighter fluid came from had been hilarious. 

“Hey,” a voice says nearby, and Barclay jumps, dropping the glass down to the counter where it luckily doesn’t break. He doesn’t have to look up to know exactly who that low voice belongs to. 

“What can I do for you, Agent Stern?” 

Agent Stern grins, leaning against the bar. “I told you to call me Joseph.” He holds his hands up in defense at Barclay’s glare, apparently used to Barclay’s demeanor by now. Immune, Barclay might even say. “Can I buy you a drink? And don’t say you don’t drink on the job, I saw you share a beer with Aubrey and Dani two days ago.” 

Barclay clenches his jaw. “Maybe it’s you, then,” he replies pointedly. _Tall, handsome so-and-so.  
_

Agent Stern throws back his head and laughs, drawing the nervous attention of every other hideaway Sylvan in the room. “Maybe so,” he agrees. “A reaction I get a lot, I assure you.” He leans back, giving Barclay an eyeful of the long, lean lines of his body in the stereotypical Man in Black suit. “Makes it damn hard to pick up guys, let me tell you.” 

If Barclay had been drinking something, he would have done a spit take. He’d  _ known _ Agent Stern had been checking him out!

Agent Stern has a brow arched, as if he’s waiting for Barclay to have a negative reaction. There’s hurt there, buried deep under armor, sure, but Barclay can see it plain enough. It's not a thing on Sylvain, but he's been here on Earth long enough to understand the source of that pain.  


So maybe he leans in. “You think that’s tough, try living in Kepler. Sure, everyone’s open minded as hell, but you run through all the potential candidates pretty quickly, know what I mean?” He doesn’t quite know where the candor comes from, just that it feels natural, talking to the agent this way. 

Dangerous, yeah, but natural. A bit like going deep into the woods, out beyond the arch, and letting his bracelet slip off his wrist. Letting his hair run wild and his form grow larger, when he can truly be himself - natural and dangerous. 

Dangerous because of people like the agent leaning casually against the bar in front of him, and he would do well not to forget that fact. 

And yet. 

Agent Stern softens with Barclay’s statement, like he’s relaxed into himself just a little. Barclay wants to smile because - because damn if he can’t relate. “So how about that drink, then? Charge it to my room?” 

“Should I be worried that you’re using taxpayer dollars to woo a local, or is this just par for the course for the FBI?” Barclay leans down to the fridge, takes out two cold IPAs from the local brewery, and pops the caps off easily in his hands. Because maybe he’s showing off just a little. 

Agent- no, he should really be Joseph if Barclay is going for this - Joseph’s eyes warm at the display before he takes his beer with a nod of thanks. He slides into one of the stools, then raises an eyebrow at Barclay and pats the stool beside him. 

Barclay gives an amused little snort before rounding the bar. A quick glance tells him everyone cleared out a few minutes ago, which tends to happen when Joseph is around. He slides onto the stool by Joseph and takes a drag from his bottle. 

“Now, does it count if the person I’m intent on wooing isn’t a local?” 

Barclay feels the blood drain from his limbs, and he sputters around his mouthful of beer. “What- what do you mean?” 

Joseph just looks amused, though. “You don’t sound like you’re from around here, if you don’t mind me pointing it out. Not exactly a West Virginia boy, are you? I’d guess more west coast.” 

The minute Barclay’s able to breathe again, he manages, “Oregon, yeah.”  _ By way of another planet, but yeah, that’ll do. _

“What brought you to Kepler?” 

Barclay tries to make his shrug casual, tries to bring himself back to the teasing, light conversation. “Same reason a lot of people end up at Kepler, and at Amnesty Lodge: we were looking for a home, and Mama gave us one.” 

“I’m sad I haven’t been able to meet this, uh, ‘Mama.’”

“Family trip. Taking care of a sick relative, you know how it is.” 

Joseph nods, leaning toward Barclay a little as he takes another sip of beer. “Sadly, I do.” 

It sounds like a personal experience, and Barclay feels a little guilty. “Sorry.” 

Joseph’s shrug is just as studied-casual as Barclay’s had been. “It’s done now,” he replies cryptically. 

Barclay studies the handsome planes of Joseph’s face as he looks away from Barclay. The suit looks good, but Barclay has a feeling he’d look even better in a pair of jeans and a flannel… hiking with Barclay in some of Barclay’s favorite parts of the forest. Yeah, he’d look pretty nice like that, for sure. 

Joseph seems to shake himself from the private moment, and turns back to Barclay, grinning. “Okay, working a hotel, you have to have some stories. Who’s the craziest guest you’ve ever had?” 

The sad shadows linger in Joseph’s eyes, so even though Barclay would normally remain tight-lipped, he feels a sudden need to entertain Joseph, to distract him from whatever trap the past had tried to get him with. So he launches into a story about meeting Jake Coolice for the first time, leaving out some pertinent details, of course. 

It’s weird, how natural their conversation flows from there, but it does, right up until Joseph’s tilting his head back to get the last drops of his second bottle. Barclay’s eyes fall onto Joseph’s neck, the long line of smooth skin - exposed twenty minutes ago when Joseph had pulled his loosened tie down and unbuttoned his collar, and that’s  _ after _ he’d pulled off his suit jacket and flung it on the bar counter, so unfair - unbearably enticing. When Joseph’s eyes meet his - when he notices Barclay’s noticing, well-

He’s not sure he’s ever made the trip upstairs faster, Joseph hot on his heels. He doesn’t get to Joseph’s room, though, before Joseph’s pushing him against the hallway wall and covering Barclay’s mouth with his. 

The kiss is electrifying, almost like how Barclay feels when he takes off the bracelet and resumes his true form - Sylvan form? Who knows what’s true anymore? Joseph’s kissing Barclay and his whole world seems to have turned upside down. He groans, wrapping his arms around Joseph’s solid body and pulling him closer. He can feel the hardness of Joseph’s cock pressing at his own through both sets of their pants. Taking a quick breath, he plunges his tongue into Joseph’s mouth and reaches down to cup his ass and pull him closer. 

Barclay barely registers the sound - call it his enhanced Sylvan hearing - of a small gasp, but register it he does, and he turns his head, finding Aubrey standing in the hallway outside her door, eyes as wide as dinner plates. 

Apparently it had been her wall Joseph had crashed him into. Oops. 

Aubrey looks between them, then takes a small step back, then a larger one, and shuts the door as quickly as she can without saying a word. When Barclay turns his attention back to Joseph, he finds Joseph’s eyes on his. 

“All good?” Joseph asks. 

Barclay knows if he were to call this all off right now, Joseph’d nod, and head to his room alone, and tomorrow it might be awkward as fuck but Joseph would never pressure him into anything. Joseph’s a good man, even if Agent Stern still unsettles Barclay. 

“‘M good.” Barclay uses a kiss to reassure Joseph, who melts back into Barclay’s embrace. 

They make out right there for another minute before Joseph is tugging at Barclay’s belt loops and motioning down the hallway to his room. Barclay follows easily, letting Joseph take his hand and not giving it up, even when Joseph struggles with the key lock one-handed. 

And then he’s being ushered into Joseph’s inner sanctum, and pushed toward the bed, all while Joseph absolutely kisses his brains out. Barclay feels pleasantly tingly everywhere, and he whimpers when Joseph pushes on his shoulders to get him to sit on the bed, because then Joseph’s out of reach. 

Then Joseph drops to his knees into front of Barclay, and Barclay’s not sure he can think about anything. 

“I want to blow you, can I blow you?” Joseph asks, his voice husky, his lips plumped from their kisses. He reaches under the bed, pulling out his small suitcase and holding up a condom. He arches his brow in inquiry. 

“Yes, yeah, yeah, please-” Barclay babbles, letting his legs fall open. “If you want, I mean-” 

“Oh I want.” Joseph sets the condom aside and pushes Barclay’s knees further apart. Giving Barclay one last wicked look, he leans in, popping the button on Barclay’s pants and then taking the zipper pull between his teeth and pulling down. 

It’s stupidly hot, Joseph’s lips so close yet so far away from his cock, his breath warming Barclay. He’s not wearing anything under the jeans - something about commando always felt natural to him, and Joseph lets out a pleased little sound as he sees Barclay’s cock. 

Joseph uses his hand to pull Barclay out fully, admiring his cock as he strokes him to full hardness. He tips his eyes up at Barclay, a smile on his face, and Barclay feels absurdly proud of that. Without thinking, Barclay reaches out, running his fingers through Joseph’s short, black hair, tugging a little. “Do you have two condoms?” 

Joseph grins, his eyes hot and eager as he nods, reaching for another one. 

“Then I propose something a little more...mutually satisfying.” 

He helps Joseph up, pulling him into his lap and down for another kiss. Joseph’s hand cups the back of his neck, his fingers getting lost in the tangle there - he’s never been able to manage his hair, whether he’s in his Sylvan or human form - and Barclay uses the opportunity to get everyone a lot more naked. 

He groans as he reveals smooth skin over small but taut muscles, and runs his hands over Joseph’s strong shoulders as he pushes the button up off and away. His own shirt is easy, just a pull over his head and he’s done. The pants - both his and Joseph’s - take more maneuvering, but eventually, he has them both naked, pressed against each other, Josephs’ lips still on his, his hands still buried in Barclay’s hair. Barclay happily runs his hands down Joseph’s back and cups his cute little ass, pulling him closer. It wouldn't be hard to just wrap a hand around the both of them and get them off with two strokes right then and there. 

But there had been plans, and Barclay wants to keep them. 

After reaching to retrieve them, he presses one of the condoms into Joseph’s hand and uses his teeth to open the other. It maybe shouldn’t be as hot as it is, Joseph, naked and hot and panting in his lap, rolling the condom down over his own cock as Barclay does the same. When they’re situated, he falls back down onto his back and pulls Joseph with him. “Turn around,” he murmurs, and then Joseph’s in position, his knees pressing into the mattress on either side of Barclay’s head, his cock hanging near Barclay’s mouth, ready to be taken. 

Joseph doesn’t hesitate, because Barclay immediately feels the warmth of Joseph’s mouth and the slide of his tongue over the condom. Without delay, he reciprocates, using his hand to bring Joseph’s cock to his mouth. He gets lost in it, the pleasure feedback look that is both of them giving head at once. He does something clever with his mouth and Joseph rewards him by buzzing with pleasure around his cock. Joseph swallows him down, and Barclay’s hand tightens on Joseph’s dick. 

Barclay licks a stripe up the side of Joseph’s cock, then keeps jacking it, slowly, as he moves his lips over Joseph’s balls. Joseph’s mouth feels amazing on him, too, warm and tight and lovely. He’s obviously got skills, and Barclay only minorly regrets not taking him up on that solo blow job offer. Another night, maybe. 

_ Another night. What a dangerous and natural thought, Barclay. _

Pushing the thought away - he can’t do this right now - Barclay returns his attention to giving back just as good as he’s getting from Joseph. He takes Joseph’s cock in his mouth again, sliding him in until his lips reach his hand, fisted around the base. He finds a rhythm and loses himself there, determined to make Joseph melt in his arms. 

Joseph is, apparently, competitive, because he doubles his efforts on Barclay’s cock, making Barclay groan and close his eyes against coming. It’s too little too late, though - one special twist of Joseph’s wrist and Barclay’s spilling into the condom, muffling the sound of his orgasm with Joseph’s cock down his throat. He squeezes Joseph’s ass and brings him closer, deeper, blind with pleasure but desperate to bring Joseph to peak. One thrust of Joseph’s hips, a second thrust, and he’s done, groaning loudly against Barclay’s thigh. 

They stay like that for a moment, their breathing similarly ragged, their hearts beating a rapid rattatat together. It’s Joseph who moves first, rolling off of Barclay, but it’s Barclay who maneuvers himself around until he’s face to face with Joseph again. They lay there, looking at each other across the rumpled bed spread. 

“We should, uh, clean up,” Joseph says, his voice soft and just as rumpled as the sheets are. 

Barclay nods, though he makes no move to take the condom off to tie and trash it. He just wants a second, here in this moment, with Joseph. He takes a deep breath, then leans in, his palm coming up over Joseph’s heart. Joseph’s eyes watch his for a second before they close, and then they’re sliding into a sweet kiss, as languid as the previous minutes had been hurried. 

Still, they have to do something before the condoms stick to their dicks permanently, so Barclay rolls out of bed, then helps pull Joseph up. They move around the room together easily, like they’ve been working together in a small space for years, and Barclay tries not to question it. He also doesn’t question it when Joseph hands him his clothes, right up until he realizes he’s been handed a set of pajamas, not what he was wearing before. 

“You can stay, if you want,” Joseph says casually. “I have to be up early to head over to Lewisburg, send my report in to my superiors. I know you get up early too, so I figured…” 

Barclay nods, shocked as he slips into the pants. They’re a little tight… everywhere, as he’s obviously got a few inches on Joseph, but they’ll do for the night, and he gets the feeling that if he were to head back to his room now for his own set, he’d lose the courage to come back. 

The side of Joseph’s mouth tips up as he turns away to smooth back the covers. Barclay has no idea what that smile means…

But he guesses that he’s going to be sticking around to find out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I do have some TAZ:Balance stuff, as well as a whole bunch of other fics if you're interested and you liked this. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
